


Week of October 18

by alicesprings



Series: Pic Fic [10]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of pic!fic co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week of October 18

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=img036.jpg)


End file.
